The Swap
by SlavetoMyself55
Summary: Not long after the Disasteroid incident, Danny and Sam decide to play a little game called "Dress Up".
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon studios. Enjoy! :)**

The minute hand finally reached the half hour mark on Sam's purple bat wristwatch. It was now 3:30 pm, which meant that it was time to start on homework. Sam took out her textbooks from her spider backpack and spread them out against her neat bedspread. Sighing, she sat cross legged on her bed and began her assigned reading. Every now and then she would glance towards her window.

Three thirty was also the time when her and her two best friends would do homework with her, alternating at different houses. Since Tucker was sick this week, however, she and Danny agreed to do the homework at her house. And, like usual, Danny was late.

Again.

She glanced at her watch to see that ten minutes had passed. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head as she continued. As disappointing as it was, she was used to his lateness. Still, she knew that he would never flake out without telling her. Danny was extremely loyal when it came to his friends and family, which is one quality she loved so much about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at her window. She suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes.

"You can come in, Danny."

The room immediately dropped a few degrees as soon as she saw him phase through her window. Danny floated a few inches off the ground, smiling guiltily at her. Sam crossed her arms and raised a brow accusingly. As if on cue, his right hand shot up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Uh, hey, Sam. Sorry I'm late. I—"

"—was off saving the world again?" Sam allowed a small smirk to grace her face.

Danny paused and his emerald green eyes finally sought her amethyst orbs. Then he let out a nervous chuckle, eyes once more dancing around.

"Heh, guess you already know all of my excuses, then." His snow white hair fell into his face as he glanced over at her.

Sam rolled her eyes at this. "Only because you've used it one too many times."

The ghostly teen smiled and two familiar rings appeared around his waist, traveling in opposite directions. His white hair became black and electric green eyes were once more reverted back into icy blue ones. Gone were his one piece black and silver jumpsuit and in its place were his regular school clothes; his red and white shirt paired with faded out jeans and sneakers. As soon as the transformation was complete a few seconds later, Danny Fenton landed with a soft thud onto his feet.

"Okay, okay. I'll try and come up with better excuses for next time," Danny joked, flinging his backpack onto her bed and leaning over to peck her on the cheek.

Sam blushed and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Whatever, Casanova. Let's just start on this homework Lancer all of a sudden decided we needed on the first week of school."

"No kidding," Danny said, sitting across from her on the bed and taking out his own book. "I would have thought that being a superhero would have convinced him to not give me so much homework. Way to prove me wrong, Lancer," he muttered and Sam watched him sigh. "I'm just glad it's the weekend already. This last week has got to have been the weirdest week I've ever lived in my life."

Sam nodded. It really was. After the whole Disasteroid incident, Danny's popularity increased tenfold. The first week of school was bizarre. The trio were always used to being treated as the lower dogs of the caste system, constantly being shunned by the popular crowd or ignored by everyone else. And they were fine with it, as long as they had each other to rely on. Now, however, the entire school shows them extreme recognition, especially Danny.

Danny was immediately swarmed by his peers as soon as the three made it into the building. Tucker and Sam pushed and pulled him along just so he wouldn't be late to his class. Danny had to go intangible just to get through the throng of students trying to get his autograph. This happened throughout the entire week. It was both mentally and physically exhausting for the three of them, which ultimately infected poor Tucker when a rather eager fanatic accidentally sneezed his mucus onto the techno geek. The mayor was now cooped up in his office fighting off the sickness.

Danny and Sam were met with more gossip than they could handle as soon as the news about them being an official couple hit the fan. Students ogled in shock, jealousy, and adoration towards them, and it was beginning to grate on Sam's nerves whenever someone would question their relationship. Often she would reply back sarcastically before dragging Danny away from the attention.

Danny was being watched more attentively now by the students of Casper High. Before he was barely a blip on their radar, now he was the center of the dartboard. His ghost sense was never noticed before by anybody other than his sister, Sam, and Tucker. Whenever it went off in class, a student would spot it before he could jump into action and start announcing to everyone that he was about to go ghost. Danny felt highly embarrassed by this every time so he desperately tried to hide it so it was less noticeable. It rarely worked.

Sam sighed. She wasn't sure if or when she was ever going to get over everything that's been happening, but she was glad that she wasn't struggling with it alone. Compared to Danny, she was skipping through meadows. She glanced up at him through her lashes to see his blue eyes dully trailing over the words in his English book. She smiled and went back to her assignments.

It was nearly an hour later and Danny was already bored out of his mind. As much as he loved hanging out with his girlfriend, he wasn't too thrilled that it was under the circumstances of homework.

"Saaaaam," Danny whined out, sprawled out on his stomach and hanging his arms over her bed lazily. He tilted his head until he was looking up at her through puppy dog eyes in a silent plea.

Sam sighed in frustration and lightly glared at the look he was giving her. "Danny, c'mon, we need to finish this…"

"But I'm boooored," he drawled out, rolling onto his back to face the ceiling. His hand rested over his chest while his other was folded behind his head.

With a huff, Sam snapped the literary book shut and laid back against her headrest, eyeing Danny idly. "Well, then, what do _you_ prefer we do, Fenton?"

Danny propped himself up on his elbows and grinned cheekily at her, his eyebrows uncharacteristically waggling up and down at her suggestively. "I could think of a few things."

Sam couldn't help the flush spreading over her like a wild fire. She swiftly kicked his leg and replied, "I'm serious, Danny."

"Who said I wasn't?" he continued teasingly, giving her another one of his award winning smiles.

Sam delivered another sharp kick to his leg, this one harder than the last. Though she kept a smile on her face, hating how smitten she was with him. Only Danny could make her heart turn into a puddle while she deliberately kicked him for his dirty jokes.

"Ow! Alright! We'll do things your way, then," Danny groaned out, rubbing the spot on his leg where her combat boot made contact.

Sam laughed lightly. "Okay, how 'bout this? I'll go ahead and read the last chapter in our English assignment and then we'll go do something else."

Danny sat up, eyes lighting up and an excited grin adorning his face. "Wait, you mean, out loud? As in reading out loud? Sweet!" In one move, Danny flipped his body until it lay perpendicular to Sam, the top of his head barely brushing against her hip, legs dangling off the side of the bed and arms lay folded across his chest.

"You haven't done that since, like, seventh grade," Danny continued happily.

Ever since Sam read _If You Give a Dog a Bone_ out loud towards Tucker and Danny in the third grade, the two were captivated by her story telling voice, making the stories sound far more interesting than they thought they were. They made her read plenty of their book reading assignments out loud to them when they got tired of reading, which was all the time.

At first Sam didn't mind it at all. She liked reading to them, knowing that they were actually paying attention to the story. In a way she also felt like they were bonding closer together as friends, spending more time with one another. By the end of sixth grade, however, the novelty began to wear thin when Danny and Tucker were STILL having her read them novels instead of doing it themselves. Realizing that their dependency was growing ridiculous, Sam resigned the job and pushed them to start reading themselves.

Both boys were not happy about this, but reluctantly understood that childhood books were over and responsibility was among them. Sam kept her word and hadn't read a book to them since.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you and Tucker needed to get an education."

Danny shrugged. "At least it made us better listeners."

"Hardly," Sam chortled, reaching her hand down to run her fingers through Danny's ebony locks.

Danny didn't respond as a lazy smile made its way across his face at the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp softly. Sam took that as a sign to start reading. Danny listened intently, eyes closed and body relaxing.

A thought occurred to him that this should be a tradition between the two, her reading to him and playing with his hair as he listened. He knew they both found it to be soothing. Her mellifluous voice carried throughout the room and Danny relished in it, holding onto every syllable and every pitch her voice made.

Even though Sam raking her hand through his hair felt great, Danny felt the need to take her hand in his. Hesitantly, Danny's right hand lifted until it caught hers in a mid-stroke. He grasped her small hand in his gently and laced their fingers together, occasionally playing with the class ring he gave her. Sam's voice rose a bit in her reading and Danny saw her cheeks glowing out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled at this and closed his eyes once more as Sam continued.

As soon as Sam read the last sentence, she closed the book and sighed. Danny's eyes snapped open, as if breaking out of a trance, and he glanced up at her. Sam smiled down at him and squeezed his hand in hers. Danny reciprocated the act.

"So," Sam said, breaking the comfortable silence, "wanna go for a walk somewhere?"

Danny nodded and sat up, unraveling his woven fingers from hers. "Anywhere but back home. I don't even wanna know if half the school is camped out in front of my house right now." Danny shivered at the thought.

"Who knows," Sam said with a shrug before playfully elbowing him, "maybe we'll see your boyfriend out there."

Danny shot his snickering girlfriend a glare. "Not funny, Sam. His changed personality towards me this last week scared me more than any ghost I've fought, and that's a lot of ghosts."

Sam stopped laughing and smiled. "Dash just looks up to you now, Danny. I thought you'd be happy about that."

Danny rolled his icy blue eyes. "I would if he'd stop being so obvious about it. He acts as though I've completely forgotten the fact that he bullied me all through middle school and last year. I mean, he actually called me 'buddy' the other day and tried to get me to play football with him! It's even freakier than when Tucker went Goth as a new image." Danny shivered at the thought.

"Sounds like someone's got Goth envy," Sam teased as she nudged him with her shoulder.

Danny made a face at her before chuckling, "There's no way I'd ever be able to pull it off like you, Sam." He nudged her back with a smile.

Sam responded by poking his chest lightly with her other hand. "Maybe not in here, but I'd bet you wouldn't look bad as…" She trailed off and allowed her eyes to roam his entire figure for a moment in calculative silence. Then a sly, wicked grin grew across her face.

Danny shifted uncomfortably under her gaze before his eyes widened slightly at her devious smile. He drew his hand off of hers and scoot back a bit in slight fear. He eyed her reproachfully and shook his head.

"Oh no, Sam, I know that look. That's the same look you get when you want Tucker and I to help you in some anti-political movement."

Sam shrugged with that same smirk and edged closer to him with lidded eyes. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it anti-political."

The half ghost swallowed nervously and blushed when he felt her drape an arm around his shoulder and nearly flush herself against him. His fingers twitched and his heart pounded when he looked into those beautifully seductive purple windows. Her fingers reached for his and grabbed it, thumb trailing across his palm slowly. Danny's breath hitched when her forehead lay against his, lips merely inches apart.

"Hey, Danny?" Sam said softly, "You wanna do a very special favor for your _girlfriend_?"

Danny's eyes lidded at the sound of her voice and his clouded mind registered the words "favor" and "girlfriend" without processing the words together. He felt himself nod mutely.

"Then," Sam continued in the same voice, "You'll let me take you shopping this afternoon?"

Before she had finished her question, he had started to close his eyes, lips parted, and head leaning forward, but by the time the word 'shopping' reached his ears, a switch was activated. He paused and pulled back a bit, big blue eyes opening in confusion.

"Shopping," he murmured in confusion. Then his mind clicked and his brows shot up. He leant back in surprise. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he became confused once more.

"Wait, why would you wanna take me shopping? You hate shopping. Unless…" His brain wracked for a moment as he took in Sam's sudden guilty grin. The earlier conversation made it to the forefront of his mind and he gaped at her before shaking his head and jumping back.

"Nope! Nope! Uh-uh! No way! There is absolutely no way…!" Danny rambled in protest.

Sam groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hand at his overreacted response. Well, _she_ thought it was an overreaction. At the fifteenth 'no' uttered from his lips, Sam decided to take a more direct approach this time. She marched over to him and grabbed his shoulders to stop him from pacing.

"Danny, calm down. It's not even that big of a deal. We'll have a fun time, c'mon, I promise."

Danny folded his arms in unwavering conviction. "Maybe _you'll_ have fun, but playing dress up isn't exactly what I would call fun."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, c'mon! You don't even realize how great you'd look! Look, I'll pay for everything. I just wanna see how it'll turn out with you dressed as—"

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I'm not gunna do it," Danny interrupted as he moved around her to sit on the edge of her bed with a huff.

The Goth threw her hands up in the air and furrowed her brows in frustration. "But it's only for this one time! Danny, please," Sam nearly begged, sitting down next to him and giving him her best puppy dog pout, hands folded in front of her.

Danny tilted his head to the side so as to avoid her pleading eyes, but it was difficult. Sam always had a way of convincing him with that particular look, but the mental image of what he would have to go through halted him from giving in. He can't let himself always surrender towards her demands; even he had standards.

No, he wouldn't submit to it. It would only be disadvantageous for him if he agreed. Then again… it didn't have to be _completely_ disadvantageous. He didn't have to be the only one to suffer from this. He smirked.

He turned towards her finally with a knowing smile. Sam blinked at his sudden change of demeanor. She wasn't sure if she trusted that smile of his.

"Alright, Sam, I give up. You can take me shopping."

Sam's eyes lit up for a moment and said without hesitation," Really?" Immediately she bit her tongue afterwards and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her enigmatic boyfriend. "There's a catch in there somewhere. I can practically feel it vibrating off of you."

Danny chuckled despite himself. "I can't pull the wool over your eyes, Sam. I said you can take me shopping, but only on one condition."

"I'm gunna regret this, aren't I?" Sam asked rhetorically.

Danny shrugged. "I guess that depends how much you want this to happen."

She squared her shoulders and stared into his eyes with a challenging smirk. "Try me."

Danny admired her competitive and daring nature, half hoping she'd agree for more reasons than one. "If I do this for you," he said, "then you must allow me to take _you_ shopping in return and I get to choose whichever outfit for you to wear."

Sam blanched at the request. She had to take a moment to process what she was hearing. "I… excuse me?"

"You heard me," the teenager replied smugly, "It's either that or this whole ordeal is off."

Sam bit her lip and turned away to level out the pros and cons of the agreement. The up side would be to see Danny as a Goth and the down side would be that he was most likely going to dress her in something more suited for Paulina. The thought was slightly depressing for her to think about, but she realized that she was doing the exact same thing to him. She just hoped that he wasn't expecting her to keep wearing the outfit considering she wouldn't let him continue with the all black attire.

Still… she didn't think it'd be all that bad. At least she would be spending time with him. She turned her gaze back to see him looking at her patiently and expectedly. The way his dark hair fell in his face adorably as his big blue eyes were set on her fondly made her give a small smile at him. She couldn't resist this opportunity and thought, _screw it, it'll be so worth it in the end._

"Deal. But," Sam added, "no pink." She smirked as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Alright. No piercings," the half ghost retorted.

Sam agreed, not really caring about the piercings because she had to admit it would be going too far. Once the arrangements were made, Sam excitedly pulled up her boyfriend and dragged him downstairs to head for the mall. Danny stumbled behind her and let out a laugh at how cute Sam was when she was excited about something.

 **Confession time: Danny was probably my first cartoon crush ever as a kid. C'mon, you gotta admit he's adorable and the character design for him is pretty freaking great. Love the show. I'm glad that it had a good run.**

 ***Chaos throws bomb at Tucker and Danny in the game***

 **Tucker: Danny, I just want you to know... I accidentally killed your gerbil in the sixth grade.**

 **Danny: What!?**

 ***Explodes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the last part of the story, ladies and gentlemen!**

Together they made their way to the mall, hands clasped and chatting happily about other news. A few times Danny had to turn them invisible to beat the paparazzi, but it didn't deter them from enjoying each other's company. Danny actually forgot about why they were heading towards the mall when talking to Sam. Once they reached the automatic doors inside, however, his heart suddenly dropped and his cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment and annoyance.

Sam saw his irritation from the corner of her eye and squeezed his hand with a smile. Her eyes immediately darted to exactly the place where she knew darkness lurked. There it was.

ICY SHOULDER.

Bold and rebellious; it fit her perfectly. It was one of the only few places that offered clothing in her style. Though she considered herself to be a bit more bohemian with her unique carefree attire. She began to tug on her nervous boyfriend's hand and he begrudgingly followed her towards the dark and foreboding gothic store.

As expected, loud rock music vibrated off the walls of the small interior of the store. Danny had to blink a few times to get used to the black light atmosphere. Everywhere he turned there were Goths of all different sizes idly looking through racks of clothing or chatting in groups at other corners of the room in low muttered breaths.

Further he was pulled inside the ominous cavern walls of _Icy Shoulder_ , avoiding eye contact from the scrutinizing looks from the people skulking about inside. Deeper and deeper until they were near the very back, Danny realizing with relief that it was less populated than up towards the entrance. His direction was pulled towards his girlfriend already leafing through clothing.

He analyzed the way her expression was set in determination, eyes sparkling in anticipation and tongue sticking out slightly in focus. It made the corner of his mouth twitch up in a half smirk. Sure, he was going to look ridiculously morbid and out of character as soon as she was done dressing him up, but being able to witness her happiness through it all made the experience worthwhile in the end.

It made him think back to last year when they were just friends. He always mentally slapped himself at his carelessness to notice her sooner. He definitely fit the term 'clueless' in her and Tucker's eyes. How could he have not caught it before? His best friends have always meant a lot to him, but something about Sam drew his attention towards her more even if he only thought of her as just a friend. But now things were different, and he wasn't so clueless anymore.

So lost he was in his thoughts that he barely caught the triumphant noise that escaped Sam's lips. He watched her take out a piece of clothing from the rack and add it to an already forming bundle in her arms. It was surprising to see that she was nearly finished with picking out his outfit, almost as if she knew what she was looking for. His heart beat a little faster when she faced him with a cocky smile and lidded eyes.

"Alright, Danny, time to test these dark waters," Sam said with a grin.

"As long as those waters don't contain any Danny Phantom merchandise," he said as his eyes flickered over to a section where a handful of the ghost superhero's stock of goods was held.

Barely a complete thought passed through his mind before he was yanked into the fitting room, clothes deposited into his arms. He looked up just in time to see the gothic beauty closing the door while giving him a thumbs up. A sigh left him and he looked down at the dark fabric he was holding. Well, might as well get this over with.

Sam was busy looking at other clothing for Danny just in case she didn't like the outfit she picked out for him, but she was pretty confident on her first choice. Humming quietly to herself, she had just picked up a pant and shirt combination when the sound of a door opening from behind alerted her. She spun around quickly, nearly tripping on her own feet.

Her breath hitched at the sight of him before her.

"Oh… wow," Sam chocked out in awe.

Danny shifted uncomfortably in the combat boots he was wearing and folded his arms across his chest insecurely. "Is that a 'wow' as in you are impressed or a 'wow' as in you regret this decision already?"

His question caught her off guard for a moment as she forced her mouth close and shook off her stupor. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Definitely the 'I'm impressed' kind," she said as she dropped everything she was holding, "Yep. This is the one." She nodded with a satisfied smile, roaming her eyes up and down his figure once more.

Danny flushed at this and said, "Um, a-are you sure, Sam? I've only put on this one…"

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure, Danny. I mean, have you _seen_ yourself in this? You look awesome!"

In truth, he had not seen himself in these clothes. Oddly enough, there wasn't a mirror in the changing room—which must be a Goth thing he supposed—and he was hoping that Sam was a good enough judge on how they looked. But now he was curious. Did he really look that good? It was as if she knew what he was thinking at that moment. He felt soft hands grab his shoulders and guide him to a vertical mirror in the back. His brows rose at what he saw.

The combat boots were clunky, but rather sleek and stylish with the multiple buckles strapped around them, making them look more steampunk than anything. His dark cargo pants were a little baggy and hung off his hips a bit, a black belt looped into the pants. The many pockets on either side of the pant legs would make Tucker drool with the thought of carrying his tech in them. He wore a black and blue striped long sleeved shirt underneath a black t-shirt with a blue swirling vortex displayed on the front of it.

He blinked at himself. He could not believe he was thinking this but he had to agree with Sam. He _did_ look pretty good in this outfit; not that he was going to completely abandon his regular school clothes for this… or go Goth for that matter. He was rather impressed that Sam was able to know what he looked good in.

"Well?" He heard next to him.

Turning towards her with a small smile he said, "Yeah. It actually looks good on me, Sam."

"Black is very slimming on you, Danny," Sam complimented. Danny blushed at that and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he thanked her.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and pulling him back towards the fitting room, "there's still _one_ more thing to do in order to complete the transformation."

* * *

"For the record, Sam, I'm _really_ not enjoying this."

Danny frowned into the mirror, running his hand through his newly furbished black locks, which weren't all so black anymore. An appealing blue color ran through the tips of his hair, putting on an even edgier look to his features, but he would have rather it be hair dye than a tattoo. Still, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Sam popped up next to him in the mirror with a smile.

"Oh, come on, Danny. It's not like it's permanent. Plus, it completes the look."

Danny gave her a sideways unamused stare.

Sam ignored the look and began to drag him back towards the exit, his bags of clothes clutched in her hand. "Alright, c'mon! We gotta put the whole thing together now!"

Danny flew back on his heels and Sam was tugged back with him. "Sam! Aren't we forgetting something?"

Sam paused before smirking. "So you changed your mind about the tattoo, huh?"

The hafling gave her a hard stare, arms folded and brow raised. The smirk fell from her lips and she sighed with the roll of her eyes. She fisted her hand on her hip and limply held out her right hand.

"Fine, fine. Pretty me up, Ghost Boy."

Danny fully obliged and grasped her hand in his to drag her off to the nearest brightly colored store. He chuckled at the sound of his groaning girlfriend.

* * *

"Danny, I swear, if we don't leave soon I may actually vomit," Sam moaned out as she stood in the center of _Always 16_. She swore this store would be the death of her one day, but she was hoping it wasn't going to be so soon.

Fluorescent lights shone from above making her sweat, annoying pop music rang loudly in her ears, and the colors. My god, the colors. Too much pink for her to handle. It was almost worse than going to Gothapalooza and finding it turned into a teddy bear jamboree. She shuddered. She could still hear their shrill voices screaming out, "We love you!"

Danny merely smiled at Sam's discomfort as he fingered through the clothing racks. He knew she was just being overdramatic and it was about time she had a taste of her own medicine. While this wasn't a store he usually shopped in (unlike his sister), he figured that it would be his equivalent of _Icy Shoulder_ for Sam. Besides, despite the horrible music playing, the clothes here weren't all that bad.

Still, he had no idea what would look good on Sam. He was so used to her usual type of fashion that he couldn't imagine anything else on her. Alright, so his hormonal mind was sending messages of tube tops and miniskirts, but he discarded it for various reasons. The main one being that he ended up with a black eye and several broken bones.

He could hear Sam grumbling to herself as she neared him, shrinking back at anyone who came near her. The ghost boy tugged her arm to walk with him. "Don't you think you're overreacting? C'mon, if I can handle _Icy Shoulder_ then I'm pretty sure you can handle this."

"At least that place didn't give you a pounding headache," Sam muttered under her breath.

Ignoring her comment, Danny continued to shuffle around for any type of clothing that would look good on her. Picking up a pink tank top, he sighed and put it back. This wasn't getting anywhere. He needed help. Glancing up, he got his wish.

"Excuse me," he called out to a fairly young worker who was recovering a rack of jeans. She looked up, her light brown hair held together in a low ponytail. She wore a simple pair of black jeans and a plain blue shirt. Her bright eyes caught his figure as he walked towards her. She looked to be a few years older than them.

A smile immediately brightened her features as she at last recognized him. He could feel Sam close behind him. The employee excitedly sprang around the rack to finally reach them.

"Oh, no way! You're Danny Fenton, right?" Her voice was higher pitched than he expected, but thankfully she wasn't crowing out the fact that he was in the store. Miraculously he had managed to keep a low profile in this place.

Before he could answer her, she must have noticed Sam because she let out a tiny squeal of excitement. Boy, she sure had the energy to work here alright. "And you're his girlfriend, Sam! Aw, you guys are so cute together!" She gazed between the two adoringly.

Danny flushed and Sam clenched a fist. "Danny…" she growled out warningly. He reached behind him to grab her shaking fist in order to calm her.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit for my _girlfriend_ here," Danny said, squeezing her hand tightly at the word "girlfriend".

The girl's hazel eyes sparkled. "I'd love to!"

Wasting no time, she began pushing them in the direction of the fitting rooms. "You guys wait here, I already have a few outfits in mind!" With that said, she bounded off to leave the two awkwardly standing in front of the fitting rooms. Sam turned to glare at Danny.

"Care to explain why we're asking _her_ to help out?"

Danny shrugged. "What? I needed some girl advice on what would look good on you. I mean, most girls know what other girls look good in, right? So a second opinion might help."

"And what makes you think that she'll automatically know what kind of clothes I'll look okay in? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a Paulina look alike." She bit her lip after those words spilled out. Crud, he wasn't supposed to hear that last part.

Danny's eyes softened as she averted his eyes. "Sam—" He began but was cut off by a voice.

"Okay, so I narrowed it down to two outfits, but I figured that the first one will be the best one for you, Sam, so go ahead and… uh…" She paused upon seeing the two. She gasped. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nope!" Sam quickly said as she tore the first outfit out her hands and made her way into the fitting room abruptly. Danny sighed before turning to the employee.

"Thanks, uh…"

She beamed. "Kacey."

"Thanks, Kacey."

"You're welcome! I think she'll look great in this one. It's not too preppy, but rather bold and cute at the same time." Passion lit up her eyes and Danny guessed she must do this for a living.

"Alright, I'm wearing the stupid outfit. By the way, a mirror would probably be pretty helpful in this fitting room," Sam's annoyed voice called out from the other side.

"Let's see it, Sam," Danny replied, heart pounding slightly.

The door opened and out stepped the breathtaking sight of Samantha Manson. A silky lavender long sleeved top flowed around her torso in subtle waves, slightly flaying out at the bottom. One side of the shirt hung low on her shoulder. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. A plain white belt hung about her waist casually, further accentuating her figure. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Sam," he breathed out, completely enraptured.

Sam shifted uncomfortably under his stare, not used to this kind of attention on her. "What, is it that bad?"

The girl, Kacey, was now jumping up and down in absolute joy, diamonds flashing in her irises. "You look absolutely gorgeous, girl! Right, Danny?"

She nudged the ghost boy, which broke his spellbound trance. "Huh? Oh. Y-yeah, Sam, you look beautiful," he said with a lovesick smile.

The latter blushed heavily before turning to Kacey. "Mirror."

The upbeat retailer happily grabbed a mirror and placed it in front of her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise. There was no denying that she did look attractive in the outfit. It wasn't flashy like she thought it would be. It was actually simple, which she found suited her quite well. No bright colors, not too revealing, and what really topped the cake was that it felt comfortable on her. For once, Sam didn't have any words to say about the clothing of choice.

She simply turned towards Kacey with a slight curve in her lips and said, "We'll take it."

As soon as they were done paying for their things—Kacey convincing Sam to buy a pair of short top black heel boots with it—they were on their way out of _Always 16_. Sam was quite satisfied with her purchase, even going as far as considering to visit Kacey again for more outfit suggestions since the girl had a knack for knowing what looked good on her.

Together the couple left the mall hand in hand to go back home while avoiding the paparazzi.

"So now that we've bought everything, what are we gunna do with them?" Danny couldn't help but ask as he sat on her bed. Sam hesitated at the question, unsure how to answer when an idea hit her. She turned towards him with a grin, hands on her hips.

"Dare you to wear it on Monday."

Danny stared at her slack jawed for a moment before he grinned back at her.

"Dare _you_ to wear it with me on Monday."

Instead of immediately shooting down the dare like he thought she would, she merely smiled challengingly, walked right up to him to where their noses touched and said, "Bring it on, Ghost Boy."

* * *

Before the Disasteroid incident, Danny was one hundred percent positive that he would have been laughed and jeered at. Dash no doubt would have made a comment to him about his girlfriend converting him into a freak just like her. While he still felt a bit uncomfortable wearing the dark clothing at school at least nobody made fun of him for it. (He even wore a choker and eyeliner for crying out loud). In fact, much to his chagrin, a lot of people seemed to think that dressing up as a Goth was the heroic thing to do nowadays.

Danny sighed at this and wasn't surprised when the same girls that always ogled him at school thought the outfit made him look even hotter than before. Sam made it a point to grab his hand in hers and glare at the other girls. Danny would not stop staring at his girlfriend because if the outfit wasn't enough she had curled her short hair a bit, which made her look more beautiful. Other boys would stare at her, too, but didn't dare go against Danny much to his relief. He was sure that his eyes changed green with jealousy that day than it ever had in his life.

When they finally met up with Tucker that day, he was too baffled to even speak.

"Huh. I knew these outfits would come in handy," Sam joked.

"Uh… I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. And you two are…?" Tucker pointed to the both of them with a raised brow.

Danny glanced at Sam with a smile before squeezing her hand. "Just a couple who decided to try something new for fun."

They began walking pass their still dumbfounded friend. Danny closed his eyes and said, "By the way, Tuck, you might want to try going Goth. I hear it's all the rage now."

Tucker snapped his jaw shut with a glare. "Oh, very funny, guys! Now seriously tell me what I missed! Guys? Guys!"

As the annoyed techno geek ran after his best friends, Danny and Sam shared a laugh because they both knew that it all started with said techno geek.

THE END

 **I really wish I added more Tucker into this. I love that guy. He's the real humor of this story. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Tucker: Cool! I always wanted to be called a meddling kid!**

 **Sam: Super. Now you can die happy.**


End file.
